f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 Double points for final race |enginesuppliers = , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2014 }} The '2014 Formula One Season '''will be the 65th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season will see the introduction of the more fuel efficient and environmentally friendly 1.6 litre V6 turbo charged engines replacing the previous 2.4 litre V8 engines used in the previous season. 2014 will see the first time since 1988 in which turbo charged cars are used in the sport. Teams and Drivers Entry List ''All engines 1.6 litre V6 Turbocharged. Teams ordered by Championship position. Infinti Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB10 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 3 |seconddriver = Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F1 W05 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = F14 T |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Marc Gené Pedro de la Rosa Jules Bianchi Davide Rigon|4 drivers|hide}} }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = E22 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Nicolas Prost Marco Sørensen Matthieu Vaxivière Charles Pic }} McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-29 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Kevin Magnussen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Stoffel Vandoorne Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Nyck de Vries Ben Barnicoat Takuya Izawa|6 drivers|hide}} }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = VJM07 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Daniel Juncadella }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = C33 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Esteban Gutiérrez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 99 |seconddriver = Adrian Sutil |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sergey Sirotkin Giedo van der Garde Simona de Silvestro }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR9 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Williams F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = FW36 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Susie Wolff Felipe Nasr }} Marussia F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = MR03 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 4 |firstdriver = Max Chilton |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jules Bianchi |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Dino Zamparelli Tio Ellinas Rio Haryanto }} Caterham F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = CT05 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Kamui Kobayashi |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Robin Frijns Alexander Rossi }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Car launch dates Driver Changes * Giedo van der Garde: (driver) → (reserve) * Paul di Resta: (driver) → Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters return * Marcus Ericsson: GP2 Series (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Kamui Kobayashi: no drive → (driver) * Kevin Magnussen: Formula Renault 3.5 → (driver) * Pastor Maldonado: (driver) → (driver) * Felipe Massa: (driver) → (driver) * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Charles Pic: (driver) → (reserve) * Kimi Räikkönen: (driver) → (driver) * Daniel Ricciardo: (driver) → (driver) * Adrian Sutil: (driver) → (driver) * Mark Webber: (driver) → World Endurance Championship Additionally: * Sergey Sirotkin had agreed to some sort of contract with to race in 2014, however, this didn't fully materialise and he was later announced as the team's test driver. Team Changes * change from engines to . * change engines from to . * change engines from to . Changes * Results of the World Motor Sport Council meeting on June 28 * Additional rule changes made on December 9 Sporting Regulations * Engine suppliers may supply a maximum of four teams with engines. * A penalty points system will be introduced, in which if a driver accumulates more than twelve points he will be subject to a one-race ban. The number of points a driver may receive for an infringement ranges between one and three points. * A procedure for a driver to be given a chance to give back any advantage he may have gained by leaving the track has been adopted. * Four two-day mid-season tests are allowed. As a 'trade-off', the number of promotional days is reduced from eight to two and the young driver test is removed, in addition to a reduced amount of wind-tunnel testing and work to reduce costs and to allow teams to potentially share wind tunnels. * Testing of the new power units will be allowed in January 2014. * For safety reasons, all personnel working on a car in a race pit stop will be required to wear head protection. * Each driver will be provided with an extra set of tyres for use in the first 30 minutes of the first practice session to encourage teams to go out on track. * A set of regulations are to be implemented to govern the use of the new power units. Each driver may use maximum five a season without penalty. Usage of extra power units will require the driver to begin from the pit lane. Any changes of individual elements above the permitted five will result in a ten-place grid penalty. * No manufacturer will be allowed to homologate more than one power unit during the homologation period between 2014–2020. * Gearboxes must last for six consecutive races, rather than the current five. * No car may use more than 100kg of fuel for the race, monitored by the use of an FIA approved fuel flow meter. * The pit lane speed limit, set at 60 km/h (37 mph) for practice and 100 km/h (62 mph) for the race (Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore use 60 km/h for the whole event), will be standardized at 80 km/h (50 mph) for the whole event, except for Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore, who will stay at 60 km/h. * Driver numbers will be made permanent to the driver, and will be selected prior to the season, with number 1 reserved for the World Champion (should he choose to use it) and numbers 2 to 99 being available to the rest of the grid. * Penalties of five seconds for minor infringements can now be handed out. * A controversial decision was also made to award double points for the final race of the season. Technical Regulations * Measures are to be put in place to stop the 'step' in noses being designed into cars. The tip of nose will be no more than 185 mm above the ground, in comparison to the 550 mm used in and . * The minimum weight limit has been increased to 690 kg to compensate for the heavier engine. * Electronic control of the rear brake circuit is permitted to ensure consistent braking whilst energy is recovered. * Side impact structures will be more consistent, and be designed by the FIA so teams do not have to design their own. Cockpit rim structures will only be allowed to deflect by 5 mm instead of the current 20 mm. * Dummy camera pods are to be banned, to avoid teams taking advantage of their aerodynamic benefits. Front cameras have to be between 325 and 525 mm above the floor. New engine details *Engine: Single-turbo 1.6 litre V6. Maximum 15,000 , five power units per season per driver (each engine is intended to complete 4,000km). There will be 15% fewer moving parts. *Turbo: Unlimited size, maximum 125,000 . *Energy recovery (ERS) system: Weight must be between 20–25 kg. Max energy storage per lap: 4 (2 kinetic from rear axle; 2 heat from exhaust). Equates to 161 for 33.3 seconds a lap. *Fuel limit: No more than 100 kg (about 140 litres) of fuel in a race with a max fuel-flow rate of 100 kg per hour, equating to 30% increase in fuel efficiency. *Thermal efficiency: target of 40%. Calendar Schedule The Korean Grand Prix, Grand Prix of America and the Mexican Grand Prix were on the provisional calendar, but dropped at the World Motor Sport Council meeting of 4 December 2013. Calendar changes New events on the calendar *The inaugural Formula One Russian Grand Prix joins the calendar at the Sochi International Street Circuit. Returning events *The Austrian Grand Prix is set to take place at the Red Bull Ring (formerly A1 Ring and Österreichring). The event last took place in 2003. Events not on the 2014 calendar *The Indian Grand Prix is withdrawn from the calendar ahead of moving to an early-2015 berth next season. *The Korean Grand Prix is removed from the calendar. Circuit changes *The German Grand Prix will move back to the Hockenheimring in line with the race-sharing agreement with the Nürburgring. Hockenheim was last used in 2012. *The Spanish Grand Prix was due to be held at the Valencia Street Circuit in line with the race-sharing agreement with the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya. However, due to significant damage and disrepair to the Valencia venue, the Spanish GP is scheduled to continue at Barcelona. Other changes *Following the installation of floodlighting at the Sakhir circuit, the Bahrain Grand Prix will be a night-race in 2014. Results and Standings Testing Grands Prix Driver Standings Constructor Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2014 Formula One Season